serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Celthas
Character Name: '''Celthas '''Character Age: '''75 '''Character Gender: '''Male '''Class/Subclass: '''Magic / Spells '''Archetype: Monk '''Race: '''Aquius '''Character Personality: '''Intelligent, Jovial, Dependable, Honest, Helpful, Forgiving, Accepting, Patient. '''Background Information: '''Nobody really knows where Celthas came from. He was left outside of the Marthsollus Monestary as a babe, with no note or gifts or any indication who he was or who his parents were. The Elder there took him in as his son, never questioning who he was or why he was left. He did not need to know the child's past to love him, nor know his parents to help him. Carthasus values secrets and mystery above all else, and if he was truly a disciple of Carthasus, he should also. The Elder would raise him as a monk, teaching him of Carthasus and the other Gods and Goddesses, for be believed they were all important, even if the other monks did not share this belief, and even training him in the arts of magic, as he did with all disciples.However, he would show the child no favoritism for he did not wish for someone so young to become dependent on someone so old. The years passed without incident. The child fit in well enough, none of the other disciples cared that he had no name or family, and neither did he. Why should he care who his parents were? They left him to the Monastery and he could not be happier. He enjoyed learning of the Gods and praying to each individually, even if other monks frowned upon this, he enjoyed his lessons in language and art, but most of all he loved Magic. He was taught Magic by the Elder personally. He didn't know why the Elder chose to teach him privately, but he felt blessed to be taught by someone so old and so wise. He learned how to use Magic, of course, but also of the origins of magic, the dangers of Magic and, most importantly, his limitations. He was gifted at Magic, yes, but he was not a God. He discovered his capabilities and never attempted to exceed them. He knew how dangerous overusing magic could be, it would cause not only physical damage, but mental damage also. It could plunge a man into insanity as it destroyed his body if he attempted to do what he could not. The years continued to pass normally, his studies progressed well and by the age of 20, the Aquius was well-known throughout Marthsollus for his kindness, as he would help anybody with their problems. He had many friends within the Monastery, nobody caring what his true name was. However, that year something marred his near-perfect life. The Elder grew sicker and sicker, the illness sweeping over his body within days. He grew weaker and weaker, death drawing closer with every breath. The Aquius would stay with him most days, talking to him and comforting him, trying to ease the pain in any way he could. However, nothing he could do could cure the Illness, for it was beyond anything anybody in Marthsollus could cure. The Elder's last words were spoken only to the man, "I name you Celthas, a gift from the stars to the seas. You have changed me in many ways, Celthas, and I thank you." The Elder died shortly after saying these words, but Celthas was not saddened by his death. He knew sadness would not bring him back, so he chose to celebrate his life instead. He had given Celthas many things; A home, friends, family, education and finally, a name. Celthas swore that he would try to become as great a Monk as the Elder had been, helping anyone and everyone in need. However, he knew he could not remain in the Monastery any longer. The other monks did not care for his beliefs, and now that the Elder had died, nothing remained for him here. He packed up what little belongings he had, mostly items for his spells or prayers or simply just trinkets. He left Marthsollus that day for the first time in his life, out into the open world, ready for mysteries that lay ahead. He first reached a vast jungle, filled with a mass of odd creatures, of trees and flowers, all of which he had only heard of in books or stories. He spent days simply recording his finds before he realized he had no idea how to get out again. Luckily, he met some Twa'lek who were out training, and after they realized he wasn't a jungle monster they ceased their attack. After explaining his situation, they aided him through the hundreds of twists and turns until eventually they reached the other side, tired and bruised from the less-than-friendly creatures he was originally so interested in. They told him to head to the Hermitage of the Divine, a temple where monks are free to worship any God or Goddess they wish to. He thanked them for their help and gave them some flowers from Marthsollus as a gift. It took him less than a day to reach the Temple and he was welcomed with open arms by Armeus himself, and offered a place to live and worship the Gods freely. And so Celthas continued his studies alone, using his talents to help anybody in need, bringing religion to those without hope, helping the Monastery in any way he could, praying to every God and Goddess and trying to make his Father, for he considered the Elder his Father, proud. Category:Aquian Category:Magic Category:Monk